Te Quiero
by Morimori-chan
Summary: • [ One-shot ] • Porque la imagen de lo lindo que se ve el rostro de Lenalee teñido de carmín hará que el malestar de tener que hacer otra misión con bakanda se torne más amena y torerante. (Allena) •[Feliz cumpleaños EdCa SaFo]•


**Disclaimer:** "D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino" ( alias trollshino ewe ), de ser míos Hollow hubiera sido una digna y mejor segunda temporada -está no me gusta, la destrozaron Y^Y-

 **Advertencia:** Sigo sin teclado -disculpen la ortografía, cuándo lo tenga corrijo- posible Ooc (fuera de personaje), como jamás estoy segura por si las dudas u,u

 **Linea temporal:** Después de Timothy pero, antes de todo el rollo con los terceros exorcistas, la familia Noah y el triste pasado de Kanda.

 **Nota:** Feliz cumpleaños -algo atrasado- **EdCa SaFo.**

* * *

 **Te** **Q** uiero

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Walker, te espero en diez minutos en la puerta numero seis.

—De acuerdo, Link—respondo, partiendo a mi habitación. Cinco minutos después con evidente cansancio, me dirijo al punto de reunión acordado por Link, para partir a mi nueva misión.

—Ahh…

Un suspiro escapa de mis labios.

—¿Por qué tengo que hacer otra misión con él?—murmuro, recordando que hize para enfurecer a Komui pero, por más que hago memoria no recuerdo haber hecho o cometer un error lo suficiente mente grave para que éste me castigue con otra misión en compañía de bakanda.

—Si era por el asunto de la corona, Kanda era quién casi la tira y no yo. Ademas…

—Allen-kun—aquel inesperado llamado, corta el hilo de mis pensamientos.

—Hola, Lenalee—saludo a la linda joven de pupilas purpéreas. Me parece raro el que ella, corra apresuradamente a mi dirección.

—¿Estas bien?—me cuetiona pero, no entiendo el por qué de su pregunta. La preocupación es evidente en sus delicadas facciones.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?—menciono, logrando que su preocupación aumente.

—Yo... iba con rumbó a la oficina de nii-san. Deambulaba por los pasillos; después de todo aun no me acostumbro a la nueva ubicación, en algún momento de mi recorrido te vi pero, antes de llamarte observé que murmurabas algo, tus pupilas mostraban tristeza y tú rostro reflejaba aflicción—espeta— Verte de esa manera provoca que mi corazón cominze a punzar de dolor, por inercia corrí a tu encuentro, con impaciencia las palabras de preocupación escaparon de mi boca—tímidamente, alza su mano derecha hasta que sus dedos son capaces de tocar los mechones del lado izquierdo de mi cabello.

(Este momento era como ver un deja vu del día en el que volvimos a reencontrar en Edo)

—Acaso, ¿Leverrier te hizo algo?—menciona. Denoto a la perfección el miedo, el odio, el rencor, la gran dificultad con la que sus labios pronuncian ese nombre. Sus pupilas se han vuelto acuosas y su menuda figura tiembla con ligeros espasmos de terror infundado cada que vez que su nombre es mencionado .

—Lenalee, esta vez no estoy así por él—le digo, con lentitud poso mi mano derecha en su mejilla.

—Seguro—sus ojos, dos espadas de color púrpura se clavan fijamente en mí—¿No estas mintiéndome?—agrega. Con su mano izquierda cubre la mano que tengo situada en su mejilla.

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—Allen-kun, tú nunca me permites ayudarte… cada vez que trato de acercarme a ti, optas por esconderte y alejar las penas, el dolor y malestar que te carcome de mi. Con aquélla sonrisa que tanto odio ver me dices que te encuentras bien… no sabes lo mucho que me duele que me digas eso, me siento tan inútil, una completa tonta que no sabe como lograr que le permitas llevar la mitad de tu dolor—sin quererlo aquél par de espadas van hundiéndose entre dos ríos de agua salada.

—¿Allen-kun, dime que es lo que yo puedo hacer para ayudarte?—la impotencia, el dolor con el que aquélla frase escapó de sus labios me rompe el corazón.

—Lenalee… —llamo pero, ella evita que la vea a los ojos. Esto me obliga a poner ambas manos en sus mejillas; la fuerzo a verme.

—Lenalee, cuándo me veas así solo hablame, cada vez que el sonido de tu voz pronuncia mi nombre una dulce calidez se instala en mi pecho, tu voz me da la fuerza y la energia para seguir adelante—confieso, enjuagando aquéllas lágrimas que brotan de sus ojos. Acto seguido la abrazo.

« _Si, Komui-san me castiga dándome misiones con bakanda sin motivos o razones aparentes, por lo menos esta vez le daré uno»_

—Entonces, Allen-kun puedo saber el motivo por el cuál tu rostro mostraba dolor—me pregunta entre sollozos y sus delicados brazos me en vuelven.

—Eso se debe a que tú hermano me dio otra misión con bakanda—respondo su duda. Posteriormente, escucho risas de su parte.

—~moh, Allen-kun—se queja—Pero, me alivia saber que tu malestar sea solo por hacer otra misión con Kanda… hablaré con nii-san para que te de una misión con alguien más.

« _Deseo que ese alguien más pueda ser yo… hace tanto tiempo que no tengo una misión en la que solo seamos tú y yo»_

No quiero desprender me del reconfortante calor que emana su cuerpo, quiero que la fragancia a jazmines que desprende su cabello continúe inundando mis fosas pero, si no me apuro Link no tardara en venir a buscarme.

—Lenalee, tengo que irme—susurro en su oído. Con lentitud me separo de ella.

—Buena suerte en tu misión, Allen-kun y disculpame por siempre llorar—me despide con la actitud de siempre, aquélla que desearía que no existieran situaciones y momentos que la hagan cambiar.

—¡Lenalee!—llamo, alzando de más mi tono de voz. Ella me observa, curiosa por el repentino llamado púes a pesar de haberme despedido yo seguía allí, solo un paso de distancia me separaraba de abrazarla nuevamente.

—¿Alguna vez he mencionado que te quiero?—menciono, haciéndola sonrojar. Pese a la confusión de mi comentario ella me responde moviendo su cabeza de un lado para el otro, con aquélla acción me dice que no.

—Lenalee…

—Si, Allen-kun.

—Te quiero—al fin se lo digo, con una sonrisa en mis labios. Me acerco nuevamente a ella, con la mono derecha retiro un poco de su fleco he instantáneamente beso su frente.

Al retirarme la imagen de lo lindo que se ve el rostro de Lenalee teñido de carmín hará que el malestar de tener que hacer otra misión con bakanda se torne más amena y torerante.

* * *

Perdón por el retraso y que la historia sea tan corta pero, Feliz Cumpleaños EdCa SaFo =w=

Espero que hayas tenido un estupendo y maravilloso día nwn, por otro lado quiero que seas honesto y con sinceridad me digas si te gusto o no esta pequeña historia.

Si es un si yo seré feliz 7u7 pero si dices que no invadire el fandom con One-shots Allena -a no ser que quieras con otra pareja más- hasta que haga uno que te deje satisfecho TwT


End file.
